Carly's Christmas Wish
by jkeoni
Summary: Carly Shay just wanted to have the perfect Christmas. With Freddie out of town and Sam visiting family in prison, Carly seems skeptical about her Christmas wish. Will she realize what the holiday season truly means? COMPLETE - R&R please
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Carly's Christmas Wish**

Disclaimer: iCarly is created by Dan Schneider

A/N: Story has references to "iChristmas" in case you haven't seen it. A short break from writing my other iCarly fic. Intended to be a one shot fic, but decided it was getting long. Enjoy

* * *

It was a cold, December evening in Seattle. It had been raining hard the past several days. Fourteen year-old Carly Shay was sitting on the sofa while she was wrapping a few Christmas presents. She looked over at the Christmas tree which stood in the middle of the living room and kitchen. Carly's brother, Spencer, made a rather unique Christmas tree out of scrap metal from the junk yard. Carly, at first, was not too thrilled about her brother's Christmas creativity. After a freak mishap, the tree was charred black, losing that metallic shine and luster. While it wasn't the prettiest or the most elegant Christmas tree, it reminded Carly that it was the thought that mattered and she was grateful for the brother she had. She finished wrapping the gifts as she hummed to herself.

"There, hopefully these presents won't catch fire and make it 'til Christmas," Carly sighed after thinking about what had happened to the last batch of gifts that were underneath the tree. She heard the door open, as Spencer, who was wearing an over-sized umbrella hat, had just return from Christmas shopping, juggling several bags of gifts in his arms while talking on his cell phone.

"…so you'll be here for Christmas, right?" Spencer motioned for Carly to relieve him of the gifts off his hands as he was on the phone. "Great, can't wait to see you too, Granddad. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Granddad's coming for Christmas?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Yup," Spencer hung up as he took off his drenched umbrella hat. "Man, it is a madhouse at the mall right now. The Crown Ridge Mall is packed. And it doesn't help that it's pouring outside either."

Carly set the newly arrived gifts aside on the kitchen counter. She took a wreath out of a box of Christmas decorations. It was a lovely green wreath with a simple red bow. She went out to the hallway and placed in on her door. Looking over across the hallway, Carly walked over to Freddie's door and gave a quick knock. She could hear footsteps walking over to the door.

"Oh. Hey Carly. How's it going?" Freddie said.

"Hey… did I catch you at a bad time?" Carly was snickering at the red and green apron that Freddie was wearing.

"Oh, you mean the apron? Uh, I was just…uh ….well… don't mind the apron. What's up?"

"I just wanted to invite you and your mom for Christmas. It's just going to be me, Spencer, and Granddad and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

"Thanks, Carly, but I think my mom and I are visiting my aunt and uncle in Portland." Just then Mrs. Benson could be heard yelling out from the kitchen.

"Freddie! Do you want me to help you to put on the gumdrop buttons on your gingerbread man?!" The overprotective Mrs. Benson always had impeccable timing.

"No Mom! Don't… I mean… I can do it myself," Freddie groaned. His face was flush a beet red with embarrassment. He turned back to Carly, "I'll text to you later."

Carly laughed to herself thinking about Freddie baking cookies with his mother. She thought it was a little cute with him in a little apron on. Upon entering her apartment, Carly saw her brother putting a few more touches to their fairly unorthodox Christmas tree. Spencer reached up to hang the rubber salmon up the tree. The tree consisted of some unusual Christmas ornaments as Carly looked at the banana and a head from an old G.I. Bro action figure dangling above. She looked at the wall clock which now read 9:00 P.M. Carly had been decorating the apartment, wrapping and rewrapping gifts for nearly six hours.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," Carly stretched out her arms.

"Alrighty, g'night kiddo," Spencer said standing on a step ladder, arranging some of the tree ornaments while whistling 'Deck the Halls'.

"Night, Spence," Carly walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, the two stars of iCarly were relaxing in the Shay's living room. Carly was relieved that winter break had arrived. With no school, there was plenty of time to prepare for the holidays. Her best friend, Sam, was very ecstatic about the school holidays.

"Man, this is the life, isn't it? No school. No teachers. My Christmas wish has finally come true," Sam said as she planted herself onto the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, you got any plans for Christmas?" Carly asked.

"My mom said Aunt Jodie getting paroled so we're going to visit her for Christmas," Sam explained as she turning her socks inside out. .

"Is this the same crazy Aunt Jodie who got arrested for assaulting Milford Mouse at Chuck E. Cheddar's on nine separate occasions?"

"Hey, Milford had it coming. Besides, Aunt Jodie always sends me Christmas cards of her and her cellmates."

"Well, good luck to your Aunt Jodie," Carly sounding a little disappointed now that Freddie and Sam will be out of town for the holidays.

"Don't worry, me and Mom will be back by New Year's," Sam reassured her best friend.

"I know. It's just that I wanted to have a big Christmas get-together. Usually it's just Spencer, Granddad, and me during Christmas. I just had this perfect Christmas envisioned my mind. Everybody usually has all these relatives and friends over with this big fancy feast," Carly said to her friend while she hung the holly and mistletoe by the window.

"Cheer up, we still got a couple more days 'til Christmas, let's make the most of it," Sam suggested. The elevator doorbell dinged as the doors opened. Spencer brought in another box of Christmas decorations.

"Hey guys, what's shakin'? Wanna head to the mall? Get a look at all the holiday specials," the older Shay was full of Christmas cheer. Both of the girls perked up as Spencer offered to take them to the mall.

"You don't have to ask me twice," as Carly was already making her way towards the door.

"Right behind ya," Sam said with glee.

"Hey, wait up guys," Spencer grabbing his car keys off the kitchen counter, trying to catch up with Carly and Sam.

* * *

The Crown Ridge Mall was swamped with holiday shoppers trying to finish their Christmas shopping. Crowds of men and women had gift boxes and shopping bags in hand as the led their children alongside them throughout the mall. Carly, Sam and Spencer passed by Santa's Winter Wonderland and noticed the long line of children and their parents waiting to see Santa. Spencer was feeling giddy at the sight of all the Christmas décor. He was astounded with all the bright Christmas lights. Then he caught of glimpse of the Jolly One himself. He sat on a large throne made of candy canes. The burly man in the red and white suit had rosy cheeks and a pair of bi-focal eye glass that sat upon his cherry red nose. His thick, robust snow-white beard flowed down to his round belly, bellowing out a loud, "Ho, ho, ho."

"Oh my God-it's Santa! Let's go see Santa! Can we go see Santa? I wanna go see Santa! Please- please-pretty-please?" Spencer jumping up and down with excited, looking as if he need to go pee.

"Well, okay, I mean it is Santa after all," Carly speaking in a very motherly tone towards her older brother.

"Aw man, look at that line!" Sam commented at mass of people waiting to take their picture with Santa Claus.

"It's alright. I think the line's moving pretty quickly so maybe it's not that long of a wait"

As the three approached the front of the line, Spencer could hardly contain himself. An unenthusiastic elf yelled out in a monotone voice, "Next…."

"Oh-my-God-I'm-next-I'm-next-I'm-next," Spencer being hyperactive as the elf took him by the hand.

"I never seen Spencer so happy," Sam commented.

"Every Christmas…he's like this," Carly sigh.

"You going to see Santa? I'll go if you go. C'mon it'll be fun," the blonde urged her friend.

"Oh ok… I know exactly what I'm gonna ask him for Christmas," smiled Carly.

Spencer jumped into Santa's lap. The jolly old man in the red suit grimaced in pain.

"Ow, ow, my word, aren't you a big fella. What's your name?"

"Spencer Shay. And I've been really good this year. Hey Santa, I was wondering…can I tug your beard?"

"I suppose, eh what the hey…go ahead, tug away." Spencer gave old St. Nick's beard a pull.

"See… I'm the real deal. So tell me Spencer, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I'd like an official Red Ryder carbine-action 200 shot range air rifle," said a starry-eyed Spencer.

"Oh, I'm not sure. You could shoot your eye out."

"But Santa, I've been really, really good this year…"

"Well, if you promise to be extra careful…I'll see what my elves at the North Pole can do," Santa said.

"I'll be really careful."

"Next!!" the apathetic elf shouted as he motioned to Sam to come.

Next Sam strutted her way towards Santa and pulled one of the giant gift boxes aside and sat on it. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, staring dead in the eyes of the man from the North Pole.

"So Miss, what's your name?"

"Sam," she sternly said without changing her demeanor.

"Have you been a good girl, Sam?"

"Look," she grunted. "Let's skip the interrogation. I want a Pearpod touch, a Pentendo DS, an iBerry, a Pearphone, a gift certificate to B.F. Wang's, some beef jerky, season tickets to Seven Flags Mystic Mountain…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. That's an awful lot of things, Sam…"

"Just make it happen. You got until Christmas," she glared at Santa as she walked away.

"Next!" the elf called out to Carly.

"This job never gets any easier," Santa said to himself, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

Carly walked up to Santa and sat on the armrest of his candy cane throne. She saw a warming glow in his eyes.

"Ah, I can tell that you're a special one. Yes, I see that you been such a good girl, looking out for your friends and your brother, Spencer and always willing to help out others. Now tell me, Carly, what can I do for you," Santa said in a resonant voice.

"Hey Santa, how'd you know my name?"

"I watch your web show every week, Mrs. Claus thinks you're so funny. Sometimes, she laughs so hard she chokes on her gingerbread cookies."

"Wait a minute, are you really Santa? Anyone could say they watch the show. Prove it. Tell me something that only I would know."

"Oh let's see, hmmm, Carly Shay born January 14, lives at Bushwell Plaza with older brother Spencer. Uh what else? Oh yeah you just recently got a visit from your Christmas angel, Mitch, I believe. Ole' Mitch showed you just how important your brother, Spencer is, even if he is a little odd. So, how'd you like them apples? Impressive, huh?"

Carly's jaw dropped in amazement at what she had just heard.

"Oh my God, you really are Santa Claus! I mean, you'd you know about Mitch and everything," Carly was starting to shake.

"How is Mitch anyway? Did he ever manage to get his wings?" Santa let out a great big laugh.

"Yeah, he got his wings," a teary eyed Carly chuckled. She smiled as she was starting feel the warmth and joyfulness of Kris Kringle.

"Now that I proved that I am _the _one and only Santa Claus, what can I do for you this Christmas?"

"Well, there's not a whole lot of stuff I really want, but I was wondering…" Carly leaned towards Santa and whispered into his ear.

"Oh…I see, uh-huh" Santa said has he listened to Carly's wish. "Carly, let me tell something. There's no such thing as the perfect Christmas. The true meaning of the Christmas comes from one place," Santa pointed to Carly's heart, "from _here_." Carly smiled as she felt as like a little girl again.

"Oh, and you might want to talk to Cupid about that other request. That's his department, not mine. Odds are that if he's been at this for this long, he's the one you've been waiting for," Santa winked. Carly blushed.

"Thanks again, Santa. You'll really made my day," Carly got up from the armrest and gave a quick peck on Santa's rose-colored cheek.

"And Carly, have a Merry Christmas," Father Christmas said as he waved good-bye.

Carly met up with Sam and Spencer at the exit. Sam noticed how happy her best friend was after meeting Santa.

"See, aren't you glad I made you see Santa."

"I think Santa is the greatest," Spencer added, already regaining his composure after his exciting visit from Santa.

"Yep, he sure is," Carly exclaimed as she, Spencer, and Sam, left Santa's Winter Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter of my Christmas fic, don't forget to review. I like to hear the feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

Carly, Sam, and Spencer were strolling through the Crown Ridge Mall, weaving through the countless holiday shoppers. They had just seen Jolly Ole' St. Nick himself. Afterwards, the three decided to see what sales they could find.

"Spencer, mind if me and Sam meet you here by the food court in maybe an hour and a half?" Carly asked.

"No problem. Got your cell with ya?"

"Yeah, we're gonna see what we can find."

"Ok then, call me if you need anything," Spencer said as he and the girls parted ways.

"So, you know whatcha gonna buy?" Sam asked

"I have no idea what to get Spencer or Freddie for Christmas."

"Oh, that's all who you're shopping for?" Sam asked in a very inquisitive manner.

"Don't worry, I already got your gift. And no, there's no way I'm telling you what you got," Carly answered firmly. "You getting Freddie a present?"

"Yup, I already got him something. I had a picture photo-docked with Freddie's head on a reindeer. I got my face photo-docked as Santa pulling the reigns of the sleigh and whipping him saying '_Mush_'. I got it framed, it plays music and lights up. It's got everything."

"I'm sure he'll get a kick out of that," Carly amused with Sam's choice of gifts, "But I still need gifts for him and Spencer."

She figured that she'd start shopping for Spencer first. They both looked at various stores but couldn't find anything that Spencer might like. The arts-n-crafts store, Mitchell's, seem very bland and normal for Spencer's tastes. Carly thought about getting her brother another goldfish but decided against it after what happen to Spencer's previous two goldfish. She even thought about getting a pair of socks for him but she knew that any pair of socks she got couldn't top Spencer's bright socks that could even put lights on the Las Vegas strip to shame.

Carly and Sam then tried shopping for Freddie's gift. They thought that Freddie would love something from the Pear store which was known for selling Pearpods, Pearphones, Pear laptops, and Pear computers. The store was jam packed with shoppers browsing the latest and greatest high tech gadgets. They both knew that their tech producer would love a gift from the Pear store but many of the items were very expensive. Carly and Sam even had false hope of giving Freddie a new camera for Christmas. Feeling dejected both of them went off to the food court only to find Spencer already there.

"Hey, why the glum faces?" he noticed the expressions on the girls' faces. "Didn't find anything?"

"Not a whole lot of luck," Carly replied.

"Come on, let's go home. It's nothing a cup of hot chocolate and thirty-two marshmallows won't be able to fix," her older brother had a knack of cheering his little sister up. Carly then looked at Santa's Winter Wonderland as they passed by. Santa was listening to a little girl on his lap. He looked over to Carly, winked at her and gave a small wave. Forgetting about coming up empty-handed, Carly remembered what Santa Claus had said to her earlier.

"You know, hot cocoa seems really good right about now," Carly smiling with optimism.

"Hot chocolate and a bag of Fat Cakes and I'm a happy camper," Sam added.

* * *

Freddie was at home putting on the finishing touches on the gingerbread cookies that he and his mother baked the night before. There were several batches of cookies that the Bensons were giving as gifts to friends and family. He arranged all the cookies that he was going to bring to Carly's in a decorative gift basket.

"There, finally done. I thought I'd be frosting those cookies 'til Easter," Freddie said to himself. He walked across the hallway and knocked on Carly's door. Spencer answered.

"What's up Freddie," Spencer greeted.

"Hey Spencer, these are from me and my mom. Is Carly here?" Freddie asked as he handed the basket to him.

"Yeah, we just got back from the mall. I just made some hot chocolate on the stove and…oh are these what I think they are?" he said smelling the essence of cinnamon, ginger, and cloves.

Carly and Sam came down the stairs.

"I thought I heard you come in," Carly said to Freddie.

"Where ya been?" Sam added.

"Gingerbread people!" Spencer yelled in an outburst of delight, peeking into the basket.

"I was making those for you guys for Christmas," Freddie replied.

"And look! They even look like us!" Spencer showed a gingerbread man with chocolate frosting for hair and neon green and pink frosting on the feet resembling socks.

"I've got my gingerbread girl!" Carly said with delight. She held up her cookie that had wavy chocolate frosting for her hair, a smile made with white chocolate chips, and had a pink heart candy in the middle.

"I guess this must be me then," Sam said as she picked up the gingerbread girl with curly lemon frosting for hair. Her cookie displayed angry eyebrows made with strips black licorice and a frown made chocolate chips. Freddie gave Sam a smirk.

"Hey there's even a Freddie gingerbread boy," Carly picked up the cookie with a chocolate brown hair with a smile also made of white chocolate chips. Sam then grabbed the Freddie gingerbread boy and bit a huge chunk of its head off and smiled at the iCarly producer.

"Somehow I knew that was coming," Freddie said rolling his eyes after noticing the cookie crumbs in Sam's teeth.

"I never thought that Freddie's head would taste so scrumptious," Sam commented as she finished off the Freddie-like gingerbread boy's head.

"Anyway, I gotta get back. I need to pack up for the trip. I just wanted to stop by and drop off the cookies," Freddie dusting off the crumbs Sam had inadvertently spewed at him.

Mrs. Benson suddenly walked through the door in a rush, carrying a large suitcase with her.

"C'mon Freddie, I just finished folding your feety pajamas. We've still got a lot of things to do. We have to pack your underwear, your socks, your winter coat, and your night-light. I still have to give you your inoculations so you won't get sick. I have to order a special dietary meal for the flight. I don't want you eating that awful airline food. Who knows what they put in there," Mrs. Benson was dragging her son by the hand.

"B-b-but Mom…." Freddie groaned trailing behind his mother. He looked back at his friends in agony.

"Poor Freddie," Carly snickered.

"I cannot understand how any normal human being can put up with that woman. But then again, whoever said Freddie was normal," Sam was sitting at the kitchen counter while dunking the rest of her Freddie gingerbread boy into her hot chocolate.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a little quickie. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Dec. 23

Since Carly had such a difficult time finding Spencer a gift at the mall, she had decided that she would personally make his present. She compiled different items into a collage, all of which had significant meaning. Aside from many digital photographs taken, there were several items included as homage to Spencer's many art endeavors. There was a SkyBucks coffee cup with little dolls inside it paying tribute to Spencer's giant coffee cup, several magnets of the letter "A" for Spencer's Giant "A" he made for Carly getting straight A's, Scrabble tiles that spelled out "PeE ON CaRL" in reference to the infamous sign Spencer made that cause major traffic jams in downtown Seattle, and several golf balls from the short-lived mini golf course that occupied their apartment. Carly also included notable photographs from Tom Higgenson, whose life Spencer saved, a picture with Sasha Striker, after defeating her to become Pak-Rat champion, as well as a picture of him, Carly, Sam, and Freddie after breaking the world record for most moving parts in a sculpture. Carly took a step back and looked at her collage and smiled. It was a work of art that would make Spencer proud. She covered her collage with a blanket since wrapping it would be too hard and cumbersome. Walking down the stairs from the studio, Carly could hear Spencer on the phone.

"…you'll be here tomorrow night? Six 'o' clock? That's great, that means you'll get to spend Christmas Eve with us. Alright I'll see you tomorrow," Spencer hung up and turned to Carly. "Granddad's driving down from Yakima to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with us."

"Did his present come in yet?" Carly had asked. They both chipped in and ordered a DVD box set of "World's Most Extreme Car Chases." For some reason Granddad had a strange fascination with anything extreme, has he already owned "World's Most Extreme Death Sports" and "World's Most Extreme Death Sports II."

"Yeah, it just came in earlier today," Spencer pointed out the wrapped package on the coffee table. After looking at all the presents under the nearly overcooked metal Christmas tree, Carly still needed one more gift to give and time was nearly running out.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Merry Belated Christmas! Hope all is well with everyone. Here's another installment, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Dec 24 – Christmas Eve 2:30 pm**

Freddie was in his room, gathering the rest of his personal belongings he was going to take with him on his holiday trip. He and his mother were going to Portland to visit his uncle and aunt for Christmas. Feeling the stress of holiday travel, Freddie picked up his cell phone and texted his neighbor from across the hall. He wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas before he left, so he kept his text message subtle.

_Hope you have a Merry Christmas. See u when I get back frm Portland_

After checking his watch, he quickly zipped his duffle bag shut and made his way to the living room where a pile of luggage was waiting. Freddie threw his bag into the pile and began pacing as he waited for his mother. Their flight was to leave in two hours.

"Let's go, Mom. We have to make it to the airport in an hour. Security check is gonna be brutal to get through!" Freddie said impatiently to his mother in the other room.

"Alright, let's go through the checklist," Mrs. Benson said as she brought in the last of her luggage, " All appliances and lights are off… check, got my suitcase …check, Freddie's bag…check, Freddie's allergy medicine kit…check, Freddie's hypoallergenic comforter…check, Freddie's medicated skin moisturizer… check…"

"The cab will be here any minute" Freddie said while hastily picking up his bags and on his way out the door. His mother picked up her remaining bags and followed her son. The door was knocking as both of them were preparing to leave. Much to the surprise of Freddie, Carly was at the door.

"Hey, I just got your message so I thought I'd walk you and your mom to the lobby," Carly smiled. Freddie couldn't help but blush at Carly's thoughtful offer.

"Well, isn't that sweet of you, Carly," Mrs. Benson replied, "And tell your brother I said have Merry Christmas."

"I will, Mrs. Benson," Carly was walking alongside Freddie and his mother.

As they entered the lobby, Lewbert the doorman, was on the phone complaining about the Christmas carolers in the building. The taxicab was already outside waiting for Freddie and Mrs. Benson. It was starting to drizzle as the gray clouds were circling the sky. Freddie stored their luggage into the trunk of the cab.

"Where to, ma'am?" the cab driver asked.

"Seattle International Airport, please," Mrs. Benson said as she closed her umbrella and swiftly entered the taxi. Freddie was holding a newspaper over Carly so she wouldn't get caught in the rain.

"So, I guess I'll see you when you get back. Have fun in Portland," Carly noticed the drops of rain falling from her soaked hair.

"Yeah, hope you have a Merry Christmas," Freddie smiled. He and Carly pulled in closer and gave each other a warm embrace. In a moment what seemed like forever they began to break away, as Freddie needed to catch a flight.

"You better get inside, it's pouring like crazy," Freddie said realizing that they were caught in downpour. He brushed a few beads of water off of Carly's cheek which he couldn't tell if they were raindrops or tears.

"…Bye," Carly waved goodbye as she hurried back inside. She watched from the lobby, seeing Freddie looking back and waving as the cab drove off.

* * *

**5:30 pm **

Sam arrived at the Bushwell Plaza apartment complex with her gift in hand. She wanted to give her best friend her present before she left for Christmas. Sam and her mother were going to visit Aunt Jodie who was up for parole. She ran into Lewbert, being the holiday humbug he is, kicked of bunch of Christmas carolers out of the lobby. He was now on the phone complaining to the radio station to stop playing Christmas songs.

"Geez, what a Scoorge," she said under her breath as she scurried to the elevator. Arriving at Carly's door, Sam greeted her friend with holiday cheer.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" the blonde exclaimed

"Hey Sam, I thought you were going to visit your aunt?" Carly asked

"I wanted to give you your gift before I go," Sam held out her present to Carly.

"I have your gift too. Wait right here," Carly ran upstairs. She returned with a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper. Both of the girls exchanged their gifts. They looked at each other with delight as they tore into the presents.

Carly opened her gift to discover a robin's-egg-blue T-shirt with the iCarly logo on it.

"I remembered that T-shirt you gave me for our fifth anniversary of our friendship. After I gave the first one to Rip-Off Rodney for those Cuddlefish tickets, I had another printed. This time I had our pictures screen printed on it. Hope this makes up for the shirt I lost," Sam explained as she showed softer side of herself.

"Of course, I love it," Carly hugged her friend, "Now open yours."

She opened the box that revealed an envelope. Sam ripped open the envelope to unveil tickets.

"Oh my God, tickets to the Seattle Chili Cook-Off. Thank you so much, Carly!" Sam leaping for joy, "Mmm, I can taste that chili con carne now."

"I'm glad you like it," Carly was pleased to see how thrilled her friend was.

"Well, I gotta get home. My mom's waiting for me so we can go visit Aunt Jodie," she said sounding dishearten having to leave.

"Good luck to your aunt," Carly said as they both hugged each other goodbye. Sam departed down the stairs as Carly looked on.

Holding up her gift in admiration, Carly was seated on the sofa noticing the picture of her and Sam printed onto the shirt. Spencer walked out of his room on the phone with a solemn expression on his face.

"Ok, well hopefully you can get here in time for Christmas. The rain's starting to come down hard. Let me know once you get your car running again. Gimme call…ok…love you too, Granddad… Ok Bye," Spencer let out a sigh.

"Was that Granddad?" Carly asked as she braced herself for bad news.

"Yup. He's at home, trying to get his car running again. Looks doubtful that he'll make it here for Christmas Eve," Spencer said with a dismal tone. Carly's holiday wish seemed to be moving farther and farther away as Christmas drew near.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Here's the final installment, hope you all have a happy new year! Don't forget to comment, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Dec 24 – Christmas Eve 11:00 pm**

Carly was looking out of her apartment window wondering what Sam and Freddie were doing. Thoughts were also on her Granddad, thinking if he'll ever make it from Yakima in time for Christmas. She hugged her legs together, watching the downpour of the rain.

"Hey kiddo, aren't you going to bed yet?" Spencer said checking up on his little sister. He had a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk at hand.

"Are those for Santa?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know storms like this don't keep Santa from delivering toys," Spencer reassured her. But his optimism was not making Carly feel any better. "Wanna cookie? I think Santa could spare a few."

"No thanks," Carly's sullen demeanor was only matched by the dreary weather outside.

"Cheer up, tomorrow's Christmas!" Spencer put on arm around Carly.

"I know. I just had the idea of this perfect Christmas with everyone together."

"Hey, I'm sure things will turn around. Miracles do tend to happen around Christmas. I'm gonna turn in for the night. Try not to stay up too late, ok? Good night," Spencer said as he set glass of milk and the plate of cookies by the window and retreated to his room.

"Night, Spencer," Carly said as she also made her way upstairs toward her room.

Carly, in a gray T-shirt and pajama bottoms, slipped into her warm and cozy bed. She figured a good night's sleep would help. She yawned, letting her head hit the cool pillow. Her thoughts were dwelling on the Christmas miracle that Spencer mentioned. A flash of lightning lit her bedroom window followed by a crash of thunder as Carly's eyes lids began to feel heavy.

"_Carly?" a familiar voice was calling out to her. _

"_Who's there?"_

"_Carly…" the voice continued. _

"_OK, this is getting weird"_

"_Don't tell me you forgot about me already," a short three and a half foot man sporting a Seattle Mariners jersey approached. _

"_Mitch!" Carly was surprised to see her angel. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm your Christmas miracle, Carly"_

"_I thought you were my Christmas angel?" Carly with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow._

"_I'm that too. I get two paychecks this way," Mitch added as he nibbled on a buffalo wing. _

"_Why are you here? Didn't you already get your wings?"_

"_I did. But the Big Guy in the Red Suit sent me. He's been keepin' an eye out for you."_

"_Well, from the looks of it, it doesn't seem like much of a Christmas," Carly said with her arms folded. _

"_Carly, you know the thing about miracles is that they work in mysterious ways. Just when you think that everything has fallen to pieces, things just sorta fall into place," Mitch explaining how miracles worked as he wiped off some hot sauce away with his handkerchief . _

"_I don't know," Carly remarked, still sounding skeptical. _

"_Remember, the meaning of Christmas comes from here," Mitch pointed to his heart, "and you gotta have faith…" his voice seem to fade away _

"_Mitch, wait!" _

_

* * *

  
_

**Dec 25 - Christmas morning **

The storm continued into the morning as Carly awake in a fluster of confusion. She could still hear loud rain drops hitting against the roof. The last thing she remembered was Mitch appearing in her bedroom telling her to about a Christmas miracle. As she lay there in her bed, Carly was still feeling lethargic and heavy eyed. Suddenly, Spencer, in his green plaid pajama bottoms, burst through her door, hopping up and down like a wild man.

"Carly, come on! Get up! You'll never guess what happened! Come on!" Spencer took his sister by the hand and leading her out into the living room. Carly was pleasantly surprised at who she saw.

"Greetings from Yakima," Carly's grandfather held out his arms in excitement.

"Granddad, you're here. But how? I thought you were stranded when you couldn't get your car running," she asked as she gave Granddad a warm bear hug.

"There's nothing in the world that will keep me from seeing my grandchildren on Christmas. I rented a car at the last minute, made through several hours of traffic in the storm, and was able to make it just in time for Christmas."

"I'm just glad you're made here safely," Carly added.

Spencer was putting some hot chocolate on the stove as he heard the door knocking. Carly gasped to see her best friend standing at the door.

"Feliz Navidad!" Sam exclaimed while she clasped tightly to Carly with glee.

"I thought you and your mom were visiting your aunt?"

"Aunt Jodie didn't make parole, so Mom's visiting her in prison. She said I could spend Christmas here, since prison's not exactly the most pleasant of places during the holidays."

"That's perfect. Granddad just got here."

"Who wants hot cocoa?" Spencer brought in a tray of mugs trailing behind the aroma of marshmallows and chocolate. He handed Sam and Granddad each a mug.

"My, what an….interesting Christmas tree you kids have," Granddad was commenting on their eccentric tree as he sipped his hot cocoa.

"Isn't the greatest?" his granddaughter said, "Spencer made it and we helped decorate it."

Another knock at the door left everyone wondering who it could be.

"I got it," Sam ran up to the door and answered it. Who she saw left a flabbergasting look on her face.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Freddie and his mother, Mrs. Benson, greeted everyone. Carly ran up to Freddie and wrapped her arms around him. "Is that offer to stay for Christmas still available?" Freddie asked.

"You know you're always welcome. But I thought you were flying out to Portland to visit your aunt and uncle?"

"Well, our flight was delayed due to the weather conditions…" Freddie explained.

"…We spent the entire Christmas Eve in the airport terminal. And when the storm got worse, our flight got cancelled. Freddie mentioned that you invited us to over for Christmas," Mrs. Benson elaborated on their situation.

"Well, the more, the merrier," Spencer chimed in as he gave Mrs. Benson and Freddie a mug of hot cocoa.

Once everyone in the Shay apartment got settled in, Spencer began the holiday preparations. He was making his specialty, spaghetti tacos, as well as a special Christmas dish, Hamurkey. Spencer's Hamurkey, a plump, juicy turkey crammed with an overly sized holiday ham, was inspired by seeing the Tur-duck-en on the Food Channel. Mrs. Benson went back to her kitchen to fix a traditional Benson family meal to bring- mashed turnips, sweet potato pie, and green bean casserole. Granddad had also brought in delectable delights, a generous serving of roast beef with chestnut dressing, candied fruits dripping in lemon sauce, and a dense and hearty Christmas fruitcake. Getting caught with all the festivities, Carly noticed Freddie gazing outside the apartment window, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Sorry you missed you trip," Carly said approaching him. The rain had been non-stop throughout the day.

"It's ok. I'd much rather spend Christmas here, so it all worked out for the best," Freddie smile.

"Hey look up there," she nudged him.

"Look at what?" a confused Freddie didn't see it coming as Carly pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. She had caught him under the mistletoe that hung above the window.

"Merry Christmas, Freddie" Carly whispered, now blushing at the cheeks.

"Merry Christmas," Freddie replied putting his arm over her. They gazed over at the black Christmas tree, which was now glowing in a multitude of bright lights.

"Whoa, Mama! What do we have here?" Sam jokingly hollered as she joined them at the tree. She playfully punched Freddie in the arm, in some sort of gesture of congratulations. Sam also gave Carly a heartfelt embrace, as her best friend, knowing the feelings she was having towards Freddie. The trio was in awe and admiration of the bright lights in the tree, but Carly noticed one particular light that was shining exceptionally bright. She could make out familiar someone's face in the light. It was her Christmas miracle.

"_Remember Carly, ya gotta have faith."_

"_Thanks Mitch. And have a Merry Christmas."_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
